


Sweethearts

by Galxite



Category: Osomatsu san
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galxite/pseuds/Galxite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichimatsu doesn't know how people work, lacking in the social skills department. So when he meets a woman who seems to genuinely enjoy his company, he doesn't know how to deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rainy Day Meetings

Ichimatsu was walking by himself, lingering by the alleyways on the search for his feline friends. Sure he looked like some kind of creep for it, but at this point in his life he really doesn’t care. Cats never judged him and cats were a hell of alot easier to deal with than people. 

 

Only today, there was a distinct lack of cats lurking in the shadows. Much to his own confusion and disappointment.

 

Pulling up his face mask, he was almost ready to head home, until he spotted a small tabby rounding a not too far corner with the most transfixed look on it’s face. Curious, he decided to follow it. 

 

Only to stop dead in his tracks upon seeing the kitty cats destination.

 

It was a quaint little flower shop, painted in light pink and purple pastels. The various flowers that crowded the windows were each like fireworks ranging in all shapes and color

 

Only that wasn’t what made him freeze, no it was much more terrifying.

 

It was a woman. A pretty one at that.

 

She was a fairly large woman, with gentle curves and strong looking arms and legs. Making the cats around her seem small, but they were unintimidated as she smiled her plump lips and played with them.

 

They were definitely the only ones. He was only in a radius of this woman and he was already sweating. Feeling that familiar lump in his throat and twist of his gut whenever he was around non-trash people.

Not only that, but he had a difficult choice; either approach the woman so he can get to the cats guarding her, or run away and avoid any contact at all.

 

He almost yelped when she seemed to notice his presence, looking up from her position to look him dead in the eyes with her own dark grey ones. She regarded him up and down, making him feel like she was trying to pierce his flesh and look into his very being.

 

He sighed when she stood up, dusted herself off, and returned to inside the store, leaving the cats by themselves.

 

Making sure no one else was there, he snuck over to the storefront, feeling all his anxiety drain immediately with his furry companions. Looking down, he noticed why the cats were all gathered here, the woman had planted Catnip on the bottom most shelves of flowers. Clever if he had to say so.

 

Though it was short lived, clocking in at about fifteen minutes, when he felt the first little plops of water on his head and saw the quickly darkening sky. He ignored it at first, but it  became harder as the weather became more insistent.

 

All the cats scattered, leaving him alone and wet in the rain.

 

He groaned, his house was really far away and he had no umbrella to speak of. His usual sweatshirt was already swollen and soggy from the sudden downpour, making it cling uncomfortably to his skin.

 

Then as if by some miracle, the rain stopped.

 

“Hey, are you okay? Do you wanna come inside?”

Jerking his head up, his body’s temperature spiked, as he looked to see the woman from before with an umbrella big enough for the both of them.

 

“ I’m fine, it’s just rain.” 

 

“How far do you live from here?”

 

He tried to lie he really did, but under her soft, concerned gaze, he couldn’t even stutter out any words. All he could do was scream internally.

 

The woman scrunched her face, clearly confused at the brain dead man in front of her. So instead of asking again, this time she grabbed his arm and pulled him forcefully inside.

 

The soft jingle the door and the overwhelming fragrance of flowers made him snap outta his panic and realize what was going on.

 

“Hey I said I’m fine-”

 

“And my good conscience says I can’t just let you walk in the freezing cold. So wait here let me see if I can find an extra umbrella and a different sweatshirt you can wear.”

 

Before he could protest, her kind gestures completely overwhelming for his own shitty self, she was gone into the other room. 

 

With her gone, he could really feel how outta place he felt, with the shops warm, homey, and inviting atmosphere contrasting with his cold, dark, and wet shivering form.

 

Suddenly she was back, rubbing the back of her head bashfully “oh silly me, I forgot to induce myself, I’m Ayaka, and you are?”

 

“Ichimatsu.” He uttered out gruffly.

 

“Ichimatsu, got it, I’ll remember that.” With that she was gone and he couldn’t help, but utter a dry chuckle. No she wouldn’t, he was garbage not worth existing. She wouldn’t care to remember him, hell the only reason she noticed him at all was because she had a functioning moral compass.

 

For about half an hour, he heard various clatters, and muffled muttering in the otherwise silent store before she yelled excitedly “got em!” and came rushing back in.

 

“Sorry it took so long, I’m a bit of a pack rat…” She walked over and handed him the  pink and white polka dotted umbrella and a white sweatshirt with floral sleeves.

 

The two stood silently, and quite frankly awkwardly, as he eyed the sweatshirt and Ayaka back and forth as she stared at him expectantly. Suddenly she jumped, a pink dusting her cheeks.

 

“Oh you probably want me to turn around huh?”

 

“That would be great, thanks.”

 

Whispering her apologizes, she swiftly turned her back around to give him some privacy.

 

Taking off his soaked sweatshirt as fast as possible and slipping on the other, he immediately felt better in the baggier, dry fabric. The smell of some kind of perfume wafted up to his nose, kinda like candy.

 

“You can turn around now…”

 

Turning around, she beamed brightly “see? all better now, right?”

 

He nodded curtly and avoided eye contact.

 

“Well it’s getting late, just come by tomorrow and return those. Have a nice night Ichimatsu.”

 

Already heading toward the door after grabbing his own clothes, he tossed out a dismissive and distracted “okay.” He was trying to leave as fast as possible, so her words didn’t quite sink in yet. Pulling out the umbrella to shield himself from the rain, he sped walked away from the little flower shop. 

 

When he was a good distance away, the scent of the sweatshirt that wasn’t his let made the situation sink in. He was going to have to go back tomorrow. Talk to Ayaka again to return her things.

  
His face warmed and the journey home had felt a little longer


	2. Interrogations and Coffee

Ichimatsu paced outside his house, trying to form a plan of action. He can’t just waltz in with a woman's sweatshirt on and some random umbrella, no that would be suicide. His brothers would tear him to shreds, or worse question him on where he got them.

He breathed, all he needed to do was dash in there, hide the evidence, and play it cool until tomorrow when he can return them. 

Tip toeing as quietly as he could to the front door, he slowly cracked open the door to make sure the coast was clear. Letting a sigh of relief when he saw the empty hallway.

Entering, he closed the door with the very slightest of clicks.

“ICHIMATSU NII-SANS HOME!” Yelled a voice from the main room.

Oh shit, Jyushimatsu!

Fear and dread rose in his throat, overtaking his mind as he ran as fast as he could. He needed to get away before his little brother alerted the others to his whereabouts. If even one brother caught him, he would be dead.  The haze of panic clouded his motor skills, and before he could even get to another room, he tripped on literally nothing and landed face first on the ground.

Right at the feet of his older brother Osomatsu.

“Hey Ichimatsu where have you been, we-” He stopped mid sentence, oh god he noticed.

As expected, his brother picked him up by the waist and rushed him to the others for his execution, dropping him down unceremoniously.

Ichimatsu sat up,watching as all attention was drawn to him, so painfully silent, you could probably hear a pin drop. He was in a lion's den, and these lions were looking for the best ways to maul him.

“Where were you?”

“Is that a woman's sweatshirt?”

“No way did you get laid before me!”

“BASEBALL!”

“Have you finally found your Ichimatsu Girl?”

It was to much and he was tempted to just jump out the window, but then again he didn’t want to get blood on Ayaka’s white sweatshirt. He was trapped with no escape from his same faced brothers.

Osomatsu was the first to touch him, as he playfully slung an arm around his shoulder and ruffled his hair “you sly dog! How much was she?”

Todomatsu scoffed, multitasking with both his phone and the conversation “it wasn’t a prostitute, that shirts too nice. The only hooker that Ichimatsu could afford wouldn’t wear something that nice.”

“So a girlfriend then?” Choromatsu gasped, the idea making his mind implode that the Doll of Darkness was the first to swipe away his V-Card.

Todomatsu snickered still tapping away at his phone “no way, Ichimatsu nii-san doesn’t have the ability or luck to snag a girlfriend.”

Karamatsu grabbed Ichimatsu’s hand, much to Ichimatsu’s disgust, and gave him a painfully dramatic look “don’t mind them brother, I bless you and your mistresses union, and may you be eternally happy-” A swift kick to the stomach any more of his horrendous dialogue.

It was going to be a long night, Ichimatsu was sure of that.

* * *

 

He survived, but only barely from his brothers onslaught of invasive nosiness. They had poked and prodded him up until bedtime. He was proud of himself how he was able to give them information, but without being specific in any way the whole way through.

Though he couldn’t pinpoint why he was being so secretive, it wasn’t like there was anything going on between the two of them. Why would there be? She was seemingly a clean, well put together individual with a stable job. He was a grudgy NEET mess.

Which was why he put extra care into washing the sweatshirt last night, just to wash away the existence that he was ever in the clothing item. Then folded it to the best of his ability and put it in two plastic bags with the umbrella.

So standing at the front of the flower shop, which he now noticed was called ‘Roses Supposes’, trying to come up with how to go about this.

Does he just knock and give it to her directly? Leave the stuff at the door and leave? Knock and then leave the stuff at the door?

The decision was made for him when Ayaka stepped out and saw him “oh Ichimatsu! Good Morning!” 

Walking over to her, he tried not to notice how her long brunette locks were bound in a messy bun, or her rather form fitting sweater and ankle length skirt. “Here” very abruptly he handed her the bag, and turned to leave, but Ayaka wasn’t having any of that.

“Would like to come inside? I just made a pot of coffee, and coffee’s always best with company.”

Why couldn’t this lady see that he was trying to save her shop from being polluted by his presence?! His mouth was treacherous as it squeaked out a “yes.” which Ayaka seemed very pleased with the response and moved away from the door to let him inside. 

“Make yourself at home.”

Shutting the door behind him he awkwardly followed her to the small kitchen just behind the counter with the cash register. In hopes of at least trying to make a conversation, he sat at the dining table and asked “so um...you live here huh?”

Bustling around the cupboards she pulled out to coffee mugs, then to the fridge “yes actually I do, originally I just collected a lot of fauna, but my house was starting to overflow, so instead of tossing em I decided to make a business of them.”

Bending over in the fridge she asked “now do want creamer in your coffee or do you take it black?” 

“With creamer.”

“Okay then, I have French Vanilla, Caramel Macchiato, and Chocolate and Caramel and it’s okay to mix and match flavors if you want.”

“French Vanilla is fine.”

With the confirmation, she pulled out the container of flavoring and made them both their beverages. Then sat across from him on the table and smiled at him as she took a sip “definitely better with company.”

He simply stared at his, he was in a woman's house, again. She had let him in willingly, or at the very least outta pity, the very concept baffled him. He musta zonked out more then he realized because Ayaka was waving her hand in front of his face.

“Ichimatsu?”

“S-sorry Ayaka” he quickly chugged a little of the sweet caffeine.

She waved him off “you can just call me Aya, all my friends do.” He nearly choked, when had he reached friend stasis?!

He needed to change the subject before he died “so um...Aya, you like cats?”

Her eyes brightened, not unlike that of a child's, and he couldn’t help but find it really, really cute “of course I do! I especially love the ones with the short legs! That’s why I planted the Catnip, that way I can feed them and they can fight off the loneliness in between customers, but enough about me what about you?”

Oh right that is typically how conversations go huh? “uh...I have five brothers, we’re sextuplets”

“Sextuplets?! I’ve never never met a sextuplet before. Is it really hard to tell you guys apart or are you all fraternal?”

“I wish we were fraternal, in fact we fear sometimes when we were little kids that our mom may have mixed our names up at some point.”

She giggled-snorted, okay laughter was a good sign “really that bad? I only have my older sister and she…” suddenly a sullen look over came her face and she stared into her mug. 

Oh crap, he screwed up and brought up family! “if it’s a touchy subject, you don’t have to talk about-”

“No, no, it’s alright I’m a big girl...she and I had a falling out not to long ago...a pretty bad one in fact, we haven’t talked in months.” She sighed and took another drink of her coffee, looking more relaxed “differing opinions and all, but that’s what family is. You all love each other so much you wanna just hug their neck till pass out.”

“Amen to that.”

Ayaka nodded “so on to a less depressing subject, what do you do for work?”

Oh no, that was probably the absolute MOST depressing subject of them all, how to word this without sounding too much like a loser?

He fidgeted with his cup and thought of the thing Choromatsu always says when people ask “I’m um...kinda in between jobs at the moment”.

“Well would you like one?”

Ichimatsu balked, had he heard her correctly? She can’t have said the thing he just heard her say.

“I could use the help around the shop, it’s hard running a one woman show you know. All you would have to do is some menial tasks, like watering the flowers, feeding the cats that come by, maybe watch the shop while I run errands.”

He honestly had no idea how to react to this, he just met this woman yesterday and she was just outta the blue offering him a job?!

“I don’t know...I mean why offer me a job?”

“You have very nice eyes.” Stating it like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“I...what?” 

“Your eyes, I saw them yesterday when you were outside my shop waiting for me to leave the cats. Very tired and downcast looking sure, but soft none the less.” Then she held up the bag with the items he returned “plus I noticed you were considerate enough to wash my clothes.”

This woman had to be crazy “h-how do you know I’m not trying to lure you into a false sense of security before I, I don’t know rob you blind?”

She laughed “well that statement right there would make you the worst criminal ever to go and state your plan like that.”

Suddenly she leaned much closer to his personal bubble then anyone has ever dared. Her eyes meeting his with such an earnest glint to them that his heart started pumping uncomfortably in his chest, that he was scared she could hear it.

“And what can I say, I’m a very trusting woman that’s willing to make bets on people. So what do you say? Wanna work for me?”

His mind was gone, so his instincts took over for him, saying the first thing that came to mind “sure, why not…”

She clapped excitedly and took his hands in her own “be here tomorrow by nine o'clock, okay? I’ll have an apron ready for you so don’t worry about it.” He wasn’t, what he was worried about was how this woman had seemingly put him under a spell and now all of a sudden he had a job working for her.

But at the moment, he didn’t exactly care, because this beautiful woman’s hands were incredibly soft and her perfume was simply intoxicating. ****  
  
 


	3. Drunken Sunflowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I love you all for reading this. It means a lot to me.

Choromatsu was the first to really pay any mind to his little brother Ichimatsu and his weird behavior for the past three days. Not only was he getting himself up way before noon, and he actually sorta kinda brushed his hair. He seemed in a better mood lately, by Ichimatsu standards at least. Maybe that girlfriend thing wasn’t as far fetched as they thought to be.

 

Either way, he can’t focus on that for long, he has been saving for months for his Nyaa-Chan concert tickets. Front row and up close and personal with the cute cat idol. He couldn’t wait, he was already buzzing with excitement. 

 

Suddenly the very brother he was thinking of bumped into him and nearly drop his precious parcel. 

 

“Sorry…” His brother mumbled, making Choromatsu do a double take. His brother actually made the effort to be a little polite?! Now it was getting too weird for his liking.

 

“So...where are you going anyway?”

 

Ichimatsu stood up straight for once in his life, clearly taken aback by the question “n-nowhere in particular…”

 

“Mm hm, so that's why you made yourself semi presentable? Or had some flower petals stuck in your hair the other day?”

 

Ichimatsu groaned and rubbed his face in exasperation  “fine I’ll tell you, but only because you’re going to make me late.”

 

“Late? Late for what?”

 

“Work, I got a job.”

 

Choromatsu didn’t know the feeling was possible,but it felt like there was a choir of angels were singing, but at the same time they were punching him in the stomach. One the them actually found a job?! There was hope of escape from his own NEEThood. At the same time though he couldn’t keep the stabs of jealousy at bay that Ichimatsu had a job and possibly a girlfriend.

 

“Have fun then.” Ichimatsu gave a nod of acknowledgement and was out the door.

 

Choromatsu sighed, he never knew it was conceivable that his mood could be dampened after receiving Nyaa Chan tickets.

* * *

 

 

“Ichimatsu, I think the Tulips need watering, can you please do that for me?” Ichimatsu, dressed in his light purple apron nodded and grabbed the watering can.

 

Working with Ayaka, was actually really pleasant and made him forget he was even working. He didn’t really interact with any customers, which he extremely thankful for. He got to feed the cats that came by, and Ayaka herself was kinda nice to chat with when it was slow.

 

When the front door jingled, he paid it no mind, at least until he heard Ayaka “oh Ichimatsu, what are you doing out over there? The tulips are in the far left in the back, and your clothes are different…”

 

Ichimatsu’s blood ran cold, and he dropped the watering can, spilling it all over the floor. He prayed it was not any of the guys he was thinking of. Let it be some random guy who might happen to look like him.

 

Rushing to the front, he let out a sigh of relief.

 

It was Jyushimatsu, he can handle Jyushimatsu.

 

At first, the poor woman had no idea what was going on, but her eyes lit up when she connected the dots “oh you must be one of Ichimatsu’s brothers right? He certainly wasn’t exaggerating how much alike you look.”

 

“Yep, I came to visit him and get some sunflowers.” 

 

Jyushimatsu was the only one Ichimatsu really told about the whole situation. So it would only seem natural that his excitable brother would visit. Though he kinda wondered what he needed the sunflowers for.

 

Ayaka walked and around the counter and looked over an order sheet“I believe we just got a shipment in, so you're quite in luck. I’ll get those while you hang out with Ichimatsu while he cleans the water he spilled.”

 

Ichimatsu grabbed a mop from the broom closet as he began the clean up, his brother grabbing a rag to help “so Ichimatsu nii-san, was that the lady you were talking about?”

 

“Yeah, that’s Ayaka.”

 

They settled into a comfortable silence, that was what he liked about Jyushimatsu. Sure most of the time he was hyperactive and somewhat strange, but he knew that Ichimatsu and him didn’t need to talk constantly, they can just enjoy each others company.

 

Suddenly he piped up again “She seems nice.”

 

“Yep.”

 

More silence, but this one was a little more concerning due to Jyushimastu having the most focused face that he had ever seen on his brother. He had to wonder what was on his mind, which then again wasn’t an uncommon occurrence he guessed.

 

Ayaka came back with an arm full of the bright yellow flowers “I wasn’t sure how many you wanted so I just got out a dozen”

 

Jyushimatsu bounced in excitement, little bursts of what he was trying to say came out. Like a little kid who was to excited to speak. Ichimatsu with his experience was able to decypher it as “Homura’s going to love them.”

 

Dumping them on the counter, Ayaka dusted the dirt off her apron a bit “so how do wanna pay? Cash or credit, and don’t worry, since your brother works here, I’m willing to give you a discount.”

 

“Can you deliver?”

 

Ayaka blinked, and rubbed the back of her neck “sure we can, but where did you have in mind?”

 

“Our house, you can stay over for dinner after delivering the flowers.”

 

Ayaka’s face turned the faintest of reds and looked to her coworker, who was staring wide eyed at his brother, the mop forgotten, clattering noisily to the ground.

 

His brother was not seriously doing what he thought he was doing. No it can’t be that would be to cruel and inhumane.  Jyushimatsu was seriously not trying to play wingman.

 

Ayaka blinked blinked rapidly, then cleared her throat “um well...that would actually be quite nice actually. I would love to come over, it would certainly help me get to know Ichimatsu and his family better.”

 

Ichimatsu felt he was going to be sick, this woman had no idea what she agreed to. Not only would she have to deal with his mother, who will most likely try to beg her marry one of them. But Osomatsu’s lewd comments, Karamatsu’s shitty fashion, Choromatsu’s neurotic whining, Jyushimatsu’s general craziness, and Todomatsu’s little bitch comments. Plus his own general trashness spinkled on top, which she already had to deal with so far every day for work.

 

By the end of it she will no doubt fire him and will want nothing to do with him.

* * *

 

 

He was in his element; the colorful lights, the swarms of people dancing to the sweet pop melodies, it all made him feel alive. It may have been a shameful NEET activity, but Choromatsu was willing to dig himself a little deeper to keep this feeling alive.

He was singing as loudly as he could, knowing all the lyrics by heart. Waving his glowsticks wildly and with all of his passion.

 

Then out of nowhere, he felt someone pinched his behind.

 

His eyes grew as wide as dinner plates, a blush running all the way down his neck. Whirling around to face the perpetrator, all thought of retaliation flew out of his mind.

 

It was a girl.

 

“Hey Cutie~ Don’t mind me, just admiring the goods.”

 

He assessed the situation, how does one react when something like this happens? She was flirting with him (at least he hoped so) does he flirt back? Say thank you?

 

“U-uh I-I, well, you know…” His own voice crack sounded like shattering glass to him, he can’t even look her in the eye.

 

“Aw, don’t be like that, when a lady speaks, look her in the eye.” She reached out maneuvered his face to look at hers.

 

The mysterious girls short brown bob hugged her face, lined with fine white scars, her eyes a deep oceanic blue that threaten to suck him in and drown him. She was a little shorter than him and pear shaped, but god did her very aura make him stand at attention.

 

“See? Not so bad right?”

 

He had not idea how to respond, he was helpless, as she patted his cheek and laughed.

 

“Why don’t you and I hit the ol liquid courage stand at the concession and see if that doesn’t loosen you up a bit.”

 

He nodded feebly, anything to satisfy his parched throat and get some more room to breath.

Taking their leave from their seats, the music was long forgotten for him.

 

When they were far enough away and they could talk normally, he bucked up a little and peeped out “I-I’m Choromatsu Matsuno…”

 

“Glad to see you join the conversation, I’m Naomi Tanaka, charmed I’m sure.”

 

“Um yeah, actually.”

 

This earned him a smile, as she sat him on a bench and told him to wait, than running over to the stand to get their drinks.

 

Fumbling with his outfit, straightening it out as best he could. Checking his breath for anything sour. His insides were a flutter with flaming butterflies, torching his insides. He has to make a good impression, this was a girl that actually acknowledged his existence, he was determined not to screw up.

 

His back went straight as a board when she returned with their drinks, handing him his.

 

“Bottoms up.” She said taking a long drink, he couldn’t down his fast enough.

 

*2 Hours Later*

 

Choromatsu had no idea where the time had gone, how a round of drinks became six...or was it ten? His mind was much too fuzzy to really care to check his math. You would think his rationality would stop him, but he guessed he was distracted.

 

They were both too wasted to care, both leaning on each other for support.

 

“H-hey, Chooooro, I got-I got, (hic) the best idea ever.” Naomi slurred, nearly toppling over.

 

“Y-yeah, what?”

 

She started giggling “Neither of u-uhs can drive worth shit...I forget where I live... soooo how a-about a sleepover at your place?”

 

Normally, under a sober mind, he would of been sweating and shaking at the mere mention of a girl coming over. Now? All he wanted to do was get home and sleep, and if he had a cute snuggle buddy? All the better.

 

“Y-you are (hic) right, that is, the bust idea evvver... we just...we just gotta walk a little. I don’t live too far.”

 

Naomi nodded, pulling the two of them up by their unsteady feet, waiting for the world to stop spinning and for the nausea to pass.

 

When they both grabbed their footing, Noami linked her arm with his.

  
“Lead the way Choro….”


	4. The Quiet Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was more difficult then I thought it would be, but I hope you all like it nonetheless.

Ichimatsu knew the exact time and date of his death. It was going to be the moment Ayaka walked into his house, met his family, realize he is just a useless waste of gravity, then storm away forever.

 

It made him wanna lie on the ground, scream, and hope a meteor just so happens to fall into orbit, and have mercy and take him and the planet out in one giant, glorious explosion.

 

He paced back and forth, waiting for the woman to be done getting ready. Jyushimatsu left hours ago, leaving him to hang high and dry. He had managed to call his mother on the shops landline and tell her of Ayaka’s visit. She understandably thought he was lying, but one listen of Ayaka’s voice in the backround convinced her otherwise.

 

After that his mother fell into incoherent babble. The revelation must have broke her mind.

 

Then counting on his fingers he tried to access how badly he was up shit creek. Choromatsu was off at some idol concert, thus one less brother to worry about. Jyushimatsu was the one to arrange this so he doubted he would be a nuisance.

 

The other three on the other hand…

 

“Ichimatsu I’m ready!” 

 

His body froze, stiffly he turned toward her as she can down the steps that lead to her room.

 

He felt all the air leave his body upon looking at her.

 

Her hair straightened and smooth, with just the bare minimum of make-up, white dress shirt under a dark grey sweater jacket, black pleated skirt, and knee high socks comfortably hugged and complimented her calfs.

 

“It’s not to much for dinner is it?  Cause I wasn’t sure if it was going to be casual, formal, semi-formal, or what. Plus don’t even get me started on me trying to find cute clothes that fit my size and not make me look ridiculous…” She trailed off, self consciously adjusting her outfit a bit.

 

He wanted to say that she looked stunning, gorgeous even. Though with the knot in his throat all he managed to choke out was “you look fine…”

 

She breathed out sigh of relief, but still gave one last nervous tug of her sweater “thank you, that means a lot to me.”

 

Joining him by his side, she looked down at him and smiled “well we’re wasting moonlight, let’s get going.”

* * *

 

They walked in comfortable silence, with only their clicking steps atop the pavement, each step they took resonating in his head like the tick, tick, ticking of a clock.

 

He only risked glances at her. She would think he was creepy if he stared too long, which was understandable given the kind of presence he gave off.

 

She looked quite content, humming occasionally even. Poor bastard, ignorance really is bliss.

 

“I can’t wait, it’s been forever since I’ve had a home cooked meal…” she laughed bitterly “I can cook pastries and sweets just fine, but get me behind actual food, be prepared for the worst sludge to even even dare call itself food.”

 

“Mom’s cooking is really good…guess she had practice with seven hungry guys living together…”

 

She nodded “I don’t necessarily come from a big family. Sure felt like it sometimes with all our...uh...family friends.” Her voice faltered and skipped a beat, but like a pro she changed the subject.

 

“Oh is that your house up head?”

 

Looming over them was their destination, much to his growing dread.

 

That dread filling his shoes with concrete, they approached the door. In the moment it took to blink, his mother opened it with vigor and stepped out, nearly knocking him over to hold Ayaka’s hand that wasn’t holding the flowers she had painstakingly wrapped up in pretty yellow paper and ribbons.

 

His mother had the biggest, kindest smile etched on her face. The picture of calm. She was all decked out in a dress made of fabric that looked expensive, but was probably just some cheap imitation crap just so she could impress their guest. 

 

“We are very honored to have you here, please make yourself at home”

 

“Thank you Mrs. Matsuno-”

 

“Oh honey, no need for formalities, you can call me Matsuyo. Here let me take your coat for you so you can give those lovely flowers to my fifth son Jyushimatsu.”

 

Taking the sweater and folding as if it were the most precious treasure in the world, she let the taller woman pass. Upon her departure, she blocked his path when he tried to scuttle pass, the saccharine sweetness she was putting off melted into stone cold seriousness as she looked directly at him.

 

“I don’t know how you pulled off finding such a girl is beyond me, but you better not mess this up. I want grandbabies and Ms Ayaka over there has excellent birthing hips and doesn’t look like a thug. Do I make myself clear?”

 

Gulping, he nodded furiously. 

 

The sweet mask back on, his mother retreated into the house, probably to go back to making dinner.

 

Still waiting on that meteor.

 

Hearing the chants of “Flowers! Flowers! Flowers!” Ichimatsu made his way inside to see Ayaka giggling as his little brother hugged the sunflowers, his face glowing more than usual.

 

“I’m so glad you like them Jyushimatsu, I-” her sentence hung in the air as she felt the three pairs of wide, vacant eyes looking at her like she was some enigma. It went like that for a while, her and them locked in some kind of staring contest.

 

“So um...you must be Ichimatsu’s other bro-” Then all of a sudden Osomatsu, Todomatsu, and Shittymatsu, desended and crowded around her like the bunch of vultures Ichimatsu knew them to be. His fate sealed.

 

Shittymatsu was the first to reach for her hand and plant a kiss on the knuckle, much to Ichimatsu’s extreme displeasure and growing murderous intent. Osomatsu was very clearly gawking at her boobs, while Totty…

 

“Blink twice if you're being held against your will…” He whispered not so discreetly.

 

She blinked several times, he whispered again “you’re kinda sending me mixed messages here…”

 

Now this would be the point where any sane person would either flee or beat the living snot outta of all of them, including him for dragging her to this den of shame. Instead, this woman gave a deep breath in and out, her lips upturned in a genuine smile.

 

“How rude of me to not introduce myself, I’m sorry. I’m Ayaka, Ichimatsu’s coworker, I’m very pleased to meet you all.”  

 

That definitely made his brothers hesitate, that wasn’t the reaction they were going for. Hell it made even Ichimatsu pause. Where did all of this patience come from? How could she just stand there and smile like that.

 

It worked though, and the other brothers stood back and introduced themselves like proper human beings, even Shittymatsu wasn’t as painful as he always was.

 

After that, much to Ichimatsu’s own surprise, it was very mellow. All of them hung out in the living room talking about nothing and everything. Sure his brothers still acted like themselves, but in a tame sort of way. Even if they overstepped their bounds, she took it with a grain of salt.

 

Like Osomatsu nii-san and his comments.

 

“Seriously though, what size is your rack?” Ichimatsu wanted to crawl in the corner and die, did he seriously ask that?!

 

“D, but I borderline on Double D. It’s a pain to find a decent bra that comfortable.” Just like a that, no offense in her tone, just matter of fact.

 

His elder brother nudged him when her back was turned, making a lecherous squeezing gesture with his hands “she’s a keeper…” Ichimatsu gut punched him for saying it, even though he was honestly thinking the same thing…

 

She endured Karamatsu’s awful Karamatsu-ness.

 

Taking her hands, he places them awkwardly his own heart “feel that? That is the furious pounding of pride for my dear brother that he was able to meet such a diamond.”

 

She giggled, she must have thought he was joking, unaware this was his true shitastic being “my, my, the pride you have is overwhelming, though our meeting twas only fate brought upon by the heavens downpour-” She erupted with laughter at having said such a lame line, but Karamatsu was honest to god tearing up.

 

To his own disgust, Karamatsu entered his ‘No Shittymatsu’ radius and gave him a thumbs up “I bless the both of you. May you both find your eternal happiness.

 

Todomatsu grabbed out his phone “you two should take a selfie, you know as proof to commemorate the day that Ichimatsu actually brought a living, breathing girl here.”

 

Ayaka twisted her face in discomfort “I’m not sure, I never like the way I look in pictures…”

 

Todomatsu waved her off and pressed the phone in her hand “trust me hun, your waaaaay prettier than what Ichimatsu nii-san deserves.”

She blushed, but took the phone “alright...maybe just one picture can’t hurt…”

 

Ichimatsu stiffened, becoming a statue as she slung her arm around him holding the camera above them. With her this close, he able to notice the light dusting of freckles on her face. 

 

“Ichimatsu, you’re supposed to look at the camera.” How was he supposed to do that? It would be a miracle for him to remember to breath, much less look away.

 

“Oh right….” Looking at the device, a momentary flash of light blinded him, making him rub the bright spots that took up his vision.

 

Todomatsu grabbed the camera and looked at the picture “wow Ichimatsu nii-san, you don’t completely look like a trash monster in this.”

 

Then of course, Todomatsu being himself, was able to acquire her number so he could send her the picture. 

 

Her and Jyushimatsu got along swimmingly, her and him playing patty cake at an alarming speed. Though she apologized every time she messed up the rhythm, even though it was still impressive how she was sorta able to keep up with Jyushimatsu.

 

“Osomatsu, Karamatsu, Jyushimatsu, and Todomatsu, why don’t you NEET- and tidy boys help me out in the kitchen?” The oppressive aura that emanated from the kitchen, told them that was not a request from their mother.

 

Zooming outta the room, it was just him and Ayaka again...alone...together.  

 

He sweated. This was way outta his pace. His stomach twisted unbearably, feeling the need to rush to the bathroom rising. Sitting on the couch like this, by her side was sweet agony. 

 

“Your brothers are really nice.” Was she talking about the same Scum Lords?

 

“They all remind me of my sister, she’s quite the wild card herself…I remember this one time she-”

 

Suddenly the front door slammed open, drunken singing wavering in and out in incoherent slurring and hiccups. Growing closer, two figures haphazardly draped themselves in the doorway.

 

Both disheveled, he recognized Choromatsu...in a lacy black bra? While the girl with the short hair who hung off him was wearing his sweatshirt.

 

“Choromatsu?!”

“Naomi?!” Ayaka exclaimed, standing up immediately, her back and shoulders ridged.

 

In the other girls daze, she giggled and smiled at her “o-ohhhh heeeey…(hic) little siiis….looong t-time no seeeee-”

 

“I haven’t seen you for months, worried sick because you haven’t even sent me at least a goddamn text, because I don’t care how mad you are at me, at least show me a sign that you're still fucking alive!”

 

Ichimatsu was taken aback by the sudden mood shift. The calm woman he had seen was replaced by a raging storm. Her anger waving off her clearly. It was kinda hot in his opinion…

 

He saw outta the corner of his eyes, his brothers and mother peek out the kitchen door to see the fiasco unfold.

 

“S-stop a-actting like my mom, it p-pisses me off...you were off enjoying your apple pie life, you made y-your choice leaving the family business…”

 

Tears sprouted from the corner of Ayaka’s eyes, her face flushing with all the tears held back in her rage “Naomi, there's more to life then-then this!” Gesturing wildly at the two “I thought you would have been happy for me, that I was following MY ambitions. Following what MY heart wanted to do, your all about that free spirited bullshit!”

 

Naomi letting Choromatsu fall ungracefully to the ground with a hard thud, she chested up to her much taller sibling “fuck you, y-you left me alone. S-so I should be able to live my fffffucken life how I wanna….”

 

It was then Naomi noticed the audience, and held her head “man, I’m way more wasted then I thought...Choro multiplied by six….”

 

Ayaka, in a surprising show of violence, roughly kicked Choromatsu in the stomach “what about him?! Why is he wearing your bra?!”

 

All eyes were on her, especially his brothers, she laughed “ohhhhhhhh, well (hic) h-he told me he’s never touched boobs before, so I thought hey, I’m perky I’m a lady...so I let him have a quick feel…then the gentlemanly mother fucker gave me his coat”

 

Ayaka groaned loudly, all energy draining outta her “you're impossible…”

 

Noami smirked “buut you looove me…”

 

Picking up her sister bridle style she sighed “unfortunately, yeah I do….” Turning awkwardly toward the audience, she coughed to clear her throat.

“I’m sorry Mrs Matsuno….can you please package my meal? I gotta get my sister to my house-”

 

“Nooo, I wanna sleepover with Chuurro…” Flailing, Ayaka dropped her sister who promptly crawled over to the sleeping man and passed out right on top of him.

 

“Or she can do that...god your difficult when you're drunk…”

 

Upon silently receiving her meal from Mrs Matsuno, Ayaka made a grab for her coat, turning her back to all of them as she stood right at the entrance to their house “I had a lovely time...thank you for inviting me...Ichimatsu, I-I will see you tomorrow at work, if you can, please bring Naomi…”

 

She rushed out the door, the door only making the slightest of clicks.

 

With frustration fueling his veins, Ichimatsu gave the hardest kick he could to Choromatsu’s stomach, growling “you're so dead when you wake up Fappymatsu!”


	5. Screw Ups

You ever just wake up and wonder “what the hell happened last night?”

 

That was exactly what Choromatsu was thinking, the taste of vomit and alcohol coating his throat and tongue in a vile tango. Oh and the fact he was hanging upside down off the balcony with rope tied to his feet.

 

Panicking he started to swing around erratically, which was a bad idea for his already hungover state. Feeling bile creep up and threatening to go up his nose.

 

He gave a breath of relief when he saw Ichimatsu at ground level. Was relieved that is until he saw the callous, murderous glint in his eyes as he held what appeared to be a giant boombox. 

 

“I-Ichimatsu, can you p-please-”

 

“Shut your mouth New Shittymatsu.”

 

“W-what are you-” Ichimatsu grabbed a long stick and smacked him so hard that he swung around and around like a sadistic ferris wheel. Then his brother put in earplugs and turned on the loudest screamo music on the highest setting possible.

 

His hungover body hit all the eject buttons, the puke leaving his stomach and with nowhere else to go but out his nose. He screamed as his own body was wreaking him from the inside out.

 

This was torture, his younger brother was torturing him and he had no idea why!

 

“I think he’s had enough Ichimatsu, maybe you should let him down…” The oldest brother's voice and image next to Ichimatsu coming into focus as he started to slow down.

 

Osomatsu? Was his older brother going to be useful and rescue him?

 

“Two more rounds, then I will.”

 

His brother shrugged “fair enough.”

 

STUPID USELESSMATSU!

* * *

 

As promised, his brother cut him down after two more good smacks with the stick and left inside the house. Leaving him a crumpled mess, with his nose burning and vomit in his hair…

 

And wearing a bra?!

 

Wriggling outta the thing like it was made of acid, he stared at the limp lacy piece of fabric on the street in pure wonder. How did it get on his body? Where did it come from?

 

Suddenly, from seemingly from outta nowhere, money was thrown at him, both coins and bills

 

“Wooo, take it off baby!” Picking up the money and bra, he locked eyes with Naomi, wearing his sweatshirt and drinking from his coffee mug.

 

In an act of trying to preserve his dignity, he tried covering his bare chest his face as red as a tomato, his body heating up a couple hundred degrees.

 

Sipping from his cup she tossed him a towel “here yah go Lightweightmatsu. I thought you might need it after your brother got done with you.”

 

Furiously trying to make himself less gross, he tried his best to wipe away his own bodily fluid from his hair and nose. When he was done with that process, she handed him a cup of what looked to be water.

 

“T-thanks…” he greedily gulped the cool liquid, letting it drizzle down his chin a little. Just grateful for something to cuenching his cottonmouth and burning desert throat.

 

“Oh by the way, keep the bra, think of it as a trophy for touching your first boob.”

 

WHAT?!

 

Choking, he spit out the water in a spray. He touched her breasts? He didn’t remember ever doing that!

 

She laughed as she patted his back “next time though, don’t be a little bitch about it, firm grips are an essential key to a good Tat Ta feel up.”

 

What even was this woman!? Next time?! D-did they…”

 

“Umm….Naomi….did-did we...you know…”

 

“Hanging 20 Toes? Make a magical sandwich? Aggressively cuddle each others brains out? Put your bone in my zone?”

 

“Y-yes…”

 

She waved him off “nah man, drunk sex is horrible. Sloppy and clumsy, you always regret it in the morning...no sir you are still one hundred percent a virgin.” Wriggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner, she got really close to him, with her face inches from his “unless you wanted to take a ride, my engine is always raring to go.”

 

That did it, with his blood indecisive on where it wanted to go, his head or his pants, he passed out right there and then.

* * *

 

Ichimatsu was still pissed. At how the night turned out, how he was this close to getting away scot-free, only for reality to smack him on the face and say “what up bitch?”

 

Jyushimatsu was doing his best to comfort him, even letting him have one of his sunflowers. All it did though was remind him of Ayaka and that she hated him and wanted nothing to with him.

 

Todomatsu patted him on the back “aww there, there, if you're lucky, maybe she’ll only hate Chorofapski.” He nodded, that was kinda a comforting thought.

 

Speak of the devil, Naomi came in dragging an unconscious, shirtless Choromatsu by his arms. And dropping him when his feet were barely inside the house.

 

“Yeah, it takes a lot for my little sister to hate someone. I mean just look at her and I! We are...were as close as two peas in a pod. Yet she still loves me and the crap I put her through.” 

 

Leaving the unconscious Choromatsu by the door, she sat at the table with the rest of them. Glugging down the rest of her coffee with a satisfied sigh “just talk to her. Trust me as both a woman and her Big Sister.”

 

From under the sweatshirt she pulled up a stack of...questionable magazines with a certain look on her face “and while you do that I’m going to enjoy these hidden beauties I found.”

 

Osomatsu jumped up upon seeing the little red stickers on the corners on the magazine's “hey those are mine!”

 

Hugging them to her chest, she winked “sorry hun, but lady’s gotta have fun to.”

 

“But some of them are Girl on Girl…”

 

She gave him an incredulous look “yeah and?”

 

“And well...your a girl…”

 

She rolled her eyes “correction hun, I’m a woman and I play for both teams.”

 

Ichimatsu stood up and left the commotion, it was useless to him at the moment, though he was sure to give another kick to Choromatsu as he left. Not noticing the concerned glance following him of a certain woman as she was being stared at by the red clad clone.

* * *

 

All he could hear from inside the shop was pure silence. The store's door said closed, but he knew where the key was.

 

Bracing for the worst, he grabbed the key from it’s hidden spot from under a frog statue and unlocked the door.

 

“Aya…”

 

His eyes widened in pure shock, he was not prepared for this, the store was trashed, shattered remains of pots everywhere, and were those bullet holes in the walls?! huddled in the middle, curled up so she looked smaller than she actually was was Ayaka surrounded by dirt. He noted she was still wearing the same outfit from last night, the white shirt she wore stained.

 

Noticing him, she ducked deeper into herself, a wail of “please don’t look at me…” Her shoulders shook with her sobs, the dirt underneath her darkening with her tears.

 

He had no idea what possessed him, but before he was aware of it, he was right by her side, not minding sitting in the dirt with her.

 

“Sorry….”

 

This made her face him finally, her eyes red and blotchy, mascara running down her face “s-sorry? What do you have to be sorry for?”

 

“For you know… bringing you to my house, for being related to Choromatsu, thus him bringing home your sister.”

 

She shook her head “don’t be mad at your brother or my sister….be mad at me if anything…”

 

“You?!”

 

Slamming her hand on the ground as if to accentuate her point “yes me Ichi! I have done very bad things in my life, things I’m not necessarily proud of...some I sickly enough am proud of…”

 

More tears sprang to her eyes “I wanted to get away from the old me, start all over. I was going to be Ayaka Tanaka, florist. I even took  anger management classes, got myself under control. Then all of that few out the window when I exploded at my sister, older, violent me bubbling to the surface.”

 

Covering her face she sobbed out “I’m so ashamed of myself…”

 

Ichimatsu had no idea how to react to this, he relied on instinct to guide him. Reaching over he pet her head, not unlike how you would a cat’s.

 

“It’s okay to screw up, I do it all the time…”

 

Sniffing, she looked at him “how so?”

 

The conversation from there was of him telling her stories of his worst moments, even getting a laugh outta her every once and awhile and a bunch of gasps of “no way”. She even told him a few of her own shining moments of fuck ups.

 

“-and it turned out inside of the suitcase was a 2000 dollar sewing machine! I had thrown down a 2000 dollar sewing machine down the stairs just because thought it would be easier than walking! Oh my god, I was crying so hard after I did that, but the lady was really chill about it...I still felt bad though.”

 

She stopped her story telling to wipe her eyes “Ichi...I really appreciate you listening to me babble like this, you're a really great guy, you know that?”

 

Without due warning, she enveloped him a firm hug. She was bigger than he was, so it was like he was surrounded by her, her touch, her smell, warm and cozy.  Great guy? Really? It echoed in his head over and over. No he was the unburnable garbage, waste of human life, anything but great.

 

He didn’t tell her any of that, because in that hug, he actually felt kinda good about himself, even if it felt short lived, it definitely left an impression.

 

“Ichi, be here at work tomorrow, I’ll have the shop cleaned up by then, and my head all cleared out...thanks again…”

 

“Yeah, yeah, just don’t go telling people, it’ll ruin my reputation.”

 

She playfully rolled her eyes and lightly punched his shoulder “secrets safe with me…”

 

Leading him to the door, she froze. Looking like she had made a split decision she grabbed his shoulder, effectively stopping him.

She scanned his face intently, her whole face flushing, much to his confusion. 

 

“What’s the matter-”

 

Bending, she gave him a sweet, chaste, peck on the cheek. “Good night Ichi…”

 

God knows what possessed him, he knew in the back of his mind he was going to regret it. They just got things all patched up, and he was going to risk it because he was an idiot. A greedy idiot that wanted more of that good feeling.

 

Grabbing her shoulder he leaned in like was going to whisper something, only at the last second he met her lips with his own.

 

She let out a small little yelp, bending over awkwardly in the kiss. He relished the taste of her cherry lip gloss, her plump lips against his.

 

Slowly, she surprisingly melted into the embrace, kissing him back with her own intensity, her own want and need. Her kisses growing more and more bold, trailing down his neck, nibbling here and there much to his growing pleasure at the sweet pain it caused.

 

“Ichimatsu….”

 

“Ayaka…”

 

The door’s bell jingled as it opened “hey Ichimatsu you in here- OH MY SWEET LORD!”

 

Pulling apart, they both caught brothers number three and six gaping at them.

  
Well the mood was ruined, that was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day? What is this wizardry! So hey special shout outs to some very cool people, J_Lucy_Daisuke, who writes the awesome "The NEET Afterlife" series that I recommend you check out. 
> 
> Everyone who left Kudos/comments "AstriferousFox, Cockzilla, Aki_teru, pancakedoodle, Ichi_nyan, SeventhMagpie, VioletPass, GreenhouseNurse, imnotablcharacter, Shiikun, smolpuff, MamaOllie3, J_Lucy_Daisuke, and Hina01" 
> 
> I love you all!


End file.
